Hosting Around
by supergal12000
Summary: Naruto pretends to be a girl hostess for extra cash. But what happens when a peculiar teme is getting suspicious? The life of a host is not always paved in free drinks and tips! SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

An new fanfic- yes im back and not dead... it's been a really long time. Well- enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... *hmph* too bad. -3-

[~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*]

He was groping my ass.

My own former sensei was trying to cop a feel!

I laughed nervously holding back the urge to punch him and scooted away slightly on the cushion of the soft chairs.

"Ah- Kakashi-san, aren't you being a little frisky tonight?"

He smiled and tilted his head.

"Oh but Natsuko, I only mean to help you out. Your job as a host IS to entertain me ne?"

If your wondering why I'm in my sexy-no-jutsu get up pretending to be interested in this silver pervert the answer is simple.

I was a host- a FEMALE host.

Oh the shame.

My main plea of innocence is:

Money wasn't rolling in.

Hey- you think ALL ninjas have good paying missions?

Disaster and danger aren't always there for a ninja who need some ramen every day.

So I decided to take up this job to pull me by... for the time being that is-

I'm not to sure if he knows it's really me or if he doesn't but either way there's a specific hands off policy that he doesn't seem to understand!

A host is NOT a whore.

I pretty much just pretend to be your date in the Konoha-Host House and make sure you feel like your the next best thing since chakra.

It costs money to request a certain host and you have to tip at the end of the day.

It wasn't the most dignating job being that I'm a guy but dammit I have bills to pay!

And I sure as hell ain't doing petty labor jobs anymore- stupid hag...

But anyways- back to the present.

Here I am, sitting in a seductive black dress trying not to cause a scene.

_'Please Kakashi-sensei if you have a soul keep your hands from being busy with me!'_

His hand rubbed up my thigh.

I took a deep breath and put on the works.

"Um excuse me Kakashi-san but would you excuse me for a moment? I have to go fix my hair... I don't feel like a proper woman unless I'm perfect for you."

I stared him in the eyes with a smoldering gaze and pouted.

With a sharp breath in he loosened a shirt button and leaned back. (my thigh safe once more)

"I suppose you can- but your already a women to me in so many... ways."

I smiled appreciatively and scooted out of our booth.

Good thing the alluring music and darkened lights covered my growl of embarrassment and the face of fury.

I walked past the other girl hosts walking into the girls bathroom.

Looking myself in the mirror I gave myself a pep talk.

'Come on Naruto! Think of the benefits!'

I reached into my bra and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was folded and smoothed out being that it was smooshed across my chest every night since I started working here.

Unfolding the parchment I smiled and instantly felt better.

It simply read:

5x

Scrawled out in thick black marker.

Why did this mean so much to me?

Well it was how much more money I was making compared to before that is! I think I might just buy myself a better apartment soon...

That made me feel content.

_'Yea... a better apartment, I could get one on the 5th story and have a great view of the whole village- or I could move near Ichiraku...'_

My fantasies.

I sighed forlornly and tenderly folded the piece back up and placing it back in my bra.

I looked up at the girl before me and held a determined face.

Now to fix the current problem.

_'No one will ever know about this unless Kakashi decides to tell everyone- you'll be fine as long as you stay friendly. Besides... only 30 more minutes till closing time, you just gotta hold out till then.'_

I gave myself my signature grin and winked before leaving the room- immediately watching the silver-haired man to wave at me beckoning me closer.

I grit my teeth and smiled trying to walk as slowly over there as possible- I killed a good two minutes just by luck.

Sitting down with a huff I put my act back on.

"Sorry I took so long- a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do right?"

A saucy smirk.

A fake giggle.

His hand went back on my thigh almost immediately.

_'Damn... must have come on too strong- now he's really rubbing my leg.'_

Considering what he said before Kakashi was surprisingly one of my most quiet clients.

He only spoke every once in a while and when he did- very flirtatious.

If it wasn't for his hands on grabbing I actually enjoyed his company more than other peoples.

I poured him another drink and we sat silently together. We were both comfortable for the most part- he hadn't even moved his hand, now he just lay it there like a safety. The music had a soft tune on and I closed my eyes. But what seemed like a moment later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was the Host manager Takeshi, he owned the place- a very friendly man.

"Ah- I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we are closing early to prepare for something special tomorrow, would you mind coming again?"

He had a very professional voice and bowed to show his hospitality.

Kakashi-sensei nodded and placed a large sum of ryuu on the table to pay for the drinks and I guess for the extra 'attention' I allowed him to have. With a kiss on my hand that caused me to blush he left the club as the other patrons filled out as well.

When all the people were gone Takeshi rounded up all the hosts and held an announcement.

"Alright my lovely ladies, good work today- remember never to give out your number and never let them take advantage of you. You are all very beautiful and must keep the dignity of this Host House high on the charts. Plus I wouldn't want any of your clients to snatch you away."

He smiled at me confidently and turned to the rest of the girls.

Takeshi actually used to be a male host at a different area- but then he decided to open up his own place, a more decent host house than others. And that's how I'm here today.

The little speech he said earlier is a routine thing he does to encourage us every day and bring our spirits up. He actually did try to make this place like a close family always looking out for each other.

"Now I know your all wondering whats all the commotion about closing early but I need to announce something. I've talked to all you girls prior to this privately asking if you were busy tomorrow and sadly not but one of you are not."

He turned to me.

"Uh- what is it Taka-san?"

I squirmed a little nervous about any new kind of work.

"Don't worry Natsuko- I would never EVER make you do anything demeaning... I don't sell girls like in a brothel, I treasure them."

He walked up close to me and held my chin to meet his deep gaze.

Damn even his charm turned my defenses down and I'm a dude!

"Wh-what's the job?"

He went to his bag conveniently set behind him and pulled out a flyer.

It read: **Konoha Host Club open from 7pm to 12pm**

On the front of the flyer under the timing and address was a workers photo we all took wearing cute school girl outfits. I luckily was able to wear a white ambu mask and stood in the middle of the girls in the picture. My excuse was to be the girl of mystery.

Heheh... sure dodged a bullet there.

The last letters on the page were:

**-All guaranteed beauty and love- "We'll be waiting!"**

So it was an advertisement.

"Hm... what does it have to do with just me?"

Our blonde haired manager took the paper from me and sighed.

"It's really to bad- I was hoping we could try to gain more customers by passing this out tomorrow but I know you don't like to do this kind of stuff outside the 'House' so I guess we won't be able to get any notices... I thought that if we got popular enough before the day after tomorrow we might get put in the yearly magazine as a hot spot- this place would really be alive. The editor is going to visit this district for host clubs then. But- no one can do it tomorrow, they're either busy with hosting or personal business... I guess were just going to have to wait till next year..."

He looked sad and put the paper back in the bag.

And although all this goes past my comfort zone- I have been working at this place for two months now, and all the girl are very nice to me- always helping me out and giving me pointers not and then...

"Could I... could I wear the mask at least?"

His face lit up and everyone ran around me in a big group hug.

"Thank you Natsuko! With you as our spokes-girl were bound to be on the top list twenty!"

I smiled good for my deed but felt a tiny tingle in my stomach.

Did I make the right choice?

**End of Chapter 1**

Man this one was fun! ^^ I remember why I like doing these things so much! Chp 2 will be coming up soon w

Plz read and review for the love! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hosting around Ch2! Hey guys bet you thought I was dead and didn't care for SasuNaru fanfics lately! Well i would NEVER so don't fear 3 It's been so long and I'm so happy to see the ppl that have watched me are still here and waiting for a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Ah it's been so long since I've written this- I don't own Naruto or any of it's manga or show aspects, so can you please lower your gun officer? lol jk jk on with the fanfic!

It was a nice day- too nice.

The sun was shining, the wind was lightly rolling in a cool breeze to make the weather perfect.

I walked around the area with fliers in hand.

I wore the school girl outfit and had the mask on.

There's a funny thing about being a girl outside when I'm really a guy inside, first of all:

I knew what all the different kind of guys liked.

So when a girl with her arm linked with her boyfriend passed by me with a look of distaste muttering:

"Who would want to go to a house full of used products?" I got mad.

I walked up to the girl and pulled her to the side.

"Hey look- I'm not a whore ok? Keep your mouth shut before I steal your boyfriend." I growled.

She grit her teeth and spit at me.

I dodged it of coarse, I still have my ninja agility so it was pretty easy to do- but

Hell no.

Oh** HELL** NO.

It's on bitch!

Her boyfriend looked like he felt sorry for me nervously biting his lips and mouthing me an apology behind her back.

I pulled the guy out her arms and looked him in the eye.

I leaned up and whispered hotly in his ear.

"You and I both now your just with her because she looks hot- but I can give you so much more..."

I pulled back and winked at him. He blushed.

I saw how his suspended hand still holding on to his girlfriends hand released and he stared at me dreamily.

Hook line and sinker.

And you know how I knew he would like that?

Easy.

The way she dragged him along with her and took control of the situation was easy enough to see, he liked being submissive is all.

He liked a girl in charge.

Or a boy in charge I guess.

I put the flier in his hand before I turned the corner to keep advertising.

I passed by many men who looked sketchy, those were who I avoided giving fliers to. We had enough 40 year old perverted business men popping in to grope.

I shuddered.

Some of them smelled like cigarettes.

While passing out a couple flyers to a few ninjas I knew vaguely of- (at least they would follow the rules better) I was unconsciously in front of the Uchiha Estate.

I gulped.

What the hell am I doing here?

I turned around abruptly only to crash into a stone wall.

"Ah sh*t that hurt!" I rubbed my behind now sitting on the floor.

"Nice vocabulary."

Oh sh*t...

Oh freaking sh*t!

I looked up slowly begging for it not to be true- but it was.

F-ing Sasuke.

My best friend whom I still prank all the time- the one that I think has a fetish for people he has bonds with.

Sasuke.

I remember the time I transformed into him for laughs and when he popped in to hang out he caught me dancing like a slut to the song "I Love My Sex" looking like him.

Heh- it was worth it.

Or the time we were sparring and he sat on my back until I screamed continuously:

"I can't get it up!" for almost an hour.

Let me just say that as we got older we finally let loose a little.

But lately we haven't been hanging out-

He's been on missions and I haven't been assigned one lately so that's about the time when I got the host job.

I **really **don't want him to know I have this job.

He'll never let me live it down.

I touched my ambu mask making sure it was on firmly and stood up dusting my skirt.

With a voice a lot higher than I already had I bowed in apology.

"Sumimasen, I didn't watch where I was going."

He looked at me.

Those eyes that seemed to see right through the wooden exterior. But he replied coldly none the less:

"Hn. Your right you didn't, next time don't get in my way." he spoke.

He bumped passed me harshly and I bit my lip till it bled.

I tried to hold it in until he got into his house but-

Heheh... the key word is** 'tried'** ... it didn't turn out so well.

"Well **FUCK YOU** too **SMART-ASS**! Damn teme!" I shouted.

After I uttered the words I quickly covered my mouth.

He stopped in his tracks.

And turned to me.

I froze momentarily then bolted off.

_'Crap! Why did I have to say that! He'll get suspicious now!' _I ran all the way back.

Hey- here's funny thing for you to think about.

I was running so fast I was kicking wind in the air and my skirt was blowing up leaving anyone behind me to see my orange panties.

Lucky me right?

When I got into the host club I ran straight into the dressing room and ripped off the mask, sweat rolling down my face.

I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my whole life.

Even after the time I told Sakura my joke.

I cracked a smile at the thought.

_'Roses are red-_  
_violets are black,_  
_why is your chest-_  
_as flat as my back?'_

Yea she wanted to castrate me, pft-

_'Well I thought it was funny.'_

I was cut from my thoughts when Kenji burst in with a large smile on his face.

"Nastuko! Your advertisement was a success! There were tons of guests waiting at the door! It's too bad I had to tell them that we start tomorrow huh?" he hugged me.

I sighed and pat him on the back.

"Whoopee..."

Yeah-

Whoopee,

Now my arch rival/friend might 'pop in' and ruin my job and my pride. (what little I had left.)

I pulled my hair out it's two pigtail ribbons and let it fall down.

He looked at me and leaned back from the hug.

"Natsuko your really awesome- you know that right?" he grinned.

I cracked a grin and nodded.

"Yeah- I know I'm pretty cool, can I go home early?"

He nodded, but not before sliding his hands up to my shoulders simply placing them there.

I shivered.

"Yeah you can go...but not before a see you later kiss" then he leaned in and did the deed.

His head was slightly tilted and he pushed them firmly but gently on me.

My breath hitched.

He breathed a sigh of pleasure through his nose and moved his hands soothingly through my hair.

I didn't respond, just blushing and being still.

Kissing me?

HE was kissing ME? My eyes widened and breathed out my nose swifty.

Then he pulled away.

He licked his lips smiling.

"Mmh- been meaning to do that for a long time- see ya tomorrow Natsu."

With that he turned around and walked into his office.

I robotically went out the back door into the forest near the club where I usually change back into a male again.

But I didn't even know if I should this time-

I mean- I didn't push him away right?

What happened to my masculinity- was it even there?

Did I in fact- even **_have_** a penis?

I walked extra far into the woods, at a very slow pace though- listening to my steps in the grass.

After finally choosing to sit on a rock I decided now was the time to change clothes. The milky moon lay big and bright before me, illuminating my sight.

But something was different about this time-

Slipping them off slowly I examined myself.

I set the mask down beside me and took a breath- finally seeing myself for the first time (in female form that is).

I mean sure I've modeled naked in front of a mirror before just to play around but I never really looked at my body as a girl... it was like a whole new world man- and I was going to discover it.

I pulled off the shirt first.

Feeling how the fabric brushed against my chest.

I was too nervous to actually pull off the bra so soon so I hooked my thumb in the skirt and pulled it down.

I still muttered "pussy" to myself quietly at my fear of looking at my own boobs, but couldn't force myself to take the orange boob holder off.

I huffed and sat cross legged.

The rock was warm I looked at my feet and wrapped my arms around my torso.

I thought of how stupid I was being about looking at myself and how I should just sneak home and do it but my head told me no time after time I tried to warm myself up to the idea.

"Agh! Why is this so difficult!" I yelled to the heavens.

I ran my hands through my hair angrily.

But then-

I heard a rustling in the bushes.

Quickly I put on the mask- concealing my embarrassed face.

_'Wow I really gotta stop yelling things... it gets me into a crap load of unwanted stuff.'_

It was him of coarse.

He walked through the brush openly, not trying to conceal his image any longer.

"Sasuk-" I stopped myself.

_'Your not supposed to know him remember?' _darn you for failing me brain!

I stared at him.

"Naruto...?" he spoke in a deep warning tone.

I looked away from him.

"What are you talking about- I'm not Narut-"

He ran forward and pulled off my mask.

"Do you think I'm mentally retarded?" he asked so close to my face.

My eyes bulged and I sputtered. No matter how much make-up or transformations I tried I just couldn't get my whisker scars concealed off my face, so yeah- he would actually have to be mentally retarded to not know it was me by now.

I still did my best though.

"Psh... uh- that doesn't mean anything! Get away from me you- you pervert!" with a shove that I thought was pretty lame I scooted back on the rock to gain some distance.

His eyebrow raised.

"Ok- so if your not Naruto then I guess you won't mind if I told you that he hates the color orange."

I punched him.

Take that dirty bastard.

You don't mess with the color.

**Never.**

I stood above him with my feet on the left and right side of his body.

He quickly recovered and pulled me down by the ankle twisting it.

"Ah!"

My body fell down with his face right in between my thighs.

I almost moaned when I felt a hot tongue lick just near the edge of my underwear nearing my entrance.

"You like that?" he asked seductively.

I immediately sat up straddling his face between my legs and turned red.

"Stoppit dammit! Stop following me, stop talking to me, stop **licking** me!"

I got up and ran in the direction of my house. I looked back after I ran to the edge of the forest and noticed he hadn't followed me. With a sigh of relief I did the hand seals and turned back to my normal guy self.

I sighed in exhaustion and grabbed my junk.

"Ah- it's been too long Naruto Jr. you are indeed my dear penis." I let my package go and walked to my house the rest of the way.

But- ah, just my luck once again- there was the teme standing in front of my doorstep.

I should have expected it.

He had a smirk on his face and leaned on the side of the wall.

"So Naruto- where have you been?" he asked.

I rubbed my hand down my face in defeat.

"What the hell do you want? God I'm so tired I could die right here teme. Oh and you look like a child pedophile leaning on the door like that with that stupid smirk on your face."

He let me nudge passed him opening the door and trailing in behind me.

After locking the door with him inside I fell down onto the couch face first.

"You never answered my question dobe- where were you just now?"

I groaned (not the good kind) into the cushion.

"Well damn I didn't know you were my mommy Sasuke, cuz if you are then please make me some ramen and clean my room." I snickered at my own response.

"I know that was you earlier, you work as a host now don't you?" he said bluntly.

"None of your business. You got no proof." I mumbled.

I heard him come closer.

He grabbed my calves and pulled them apart.

I struggled as I felt him easily tug off my loose sweat suit pants leaving my lower half only in clad boxers.

"This jog your memory?"

He ran his tongue on the inner part of my thigh before sucking hard leaving a red mark.

I mewled in surprise and clenched the pillow harder.

"Ah~ You- you! Why are you even doing this to me? You hate me!"

He bit one of my ass cheeks still covered in boxers.

"I **DO** hate you. Your so annoying Naruto..." he nuzzled the area he bit.

"Wh-whell then get the hell out!" I wanted to ask him-

Ask him if he liked me- but I honestly didn't want to hear the answer.

Lately (when I'm my regular guy self mind you) we've been hanging around each other a lot- messing around and doing guy things, like fighting- punching- wrestling... spanking (it was ONE TIME!) and the occasional bite here and there. But it's not like he was doing it like a flirt- oh no, he already told me how he planned to revive his clan with a person with a womb, aka a female.

So in his own words he rejected me a while ago.

Well whatever to him I thought, who said I wanted to bear his blasted emo babies? When he mentioned that a while back I tackled him to the ground and wedgied him till you could see all of his pale globes.

Yeah- that was a good day. A really good day until he went to my house later on that night and burned all my boxers so I had to go commando under my pants that is.

"Dude! We're like best friends! GUY friends- could you not eat me alive?"

He bit the other cheek chuckling at my yelp and got up.

"I'll see you at the club tomorrow. **Don't** disappoint me."

With that I heard the door open and close.

I sat up noticing he placed something very light on my ass before leaving.

It was one of the fliers I must have dropped earlier today when I was running away from him-

Oh crud.

This really does suck.

I collapsed back down with my face in the fabric.

"Ah dammit- now he's going to use this against me till I die!" I whined into my hands.

**End of chapter 2~**

~A/N~**  
**

ooooo~*~*~oooo

_~ ~ ~ Hey guys! It's been so long! I hope I haven't changed what you liked about the previous chapter in here too much- heh, this took me almost 2 hours to type up. =w= well plz plz comment and tell me what you think. And remember- if it weren't for those, I would not be writting more so I'm not saying I won't write if I don't get any comments but I guarantee it'll get done a lot faster if you drop a little note for me to know that people actually read this fanfic!_

Ja-ne!


End file.
